Kinkaku
was one of Kumogakure's Gold and Silver Brothers. Background The Gold and Silver Brothers were the most reviled criminals in the history of Kumogakure. Once, they were assigned to capture the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, but were swallowed whole. However, they survived, and thrashed inside the tailed beast's stomach for two weeks, eventually forcing the fox to regurgitate them. A portion of the fox's chakra remained within them, giving them a large chakra reservoir, allowing them to use four of the five ultimate treasures of the Sage of the Six Paths without dying from the large chakra consumption. During the peace ceremony between the Second Hokage and the Second Raikage, the two brothers staged a coup d'etat that left the Hokage on the brink of death. They, as part of the Kinkaku Force, would later be responsible for the former's death during the First Shinobi World War. Sometime in his life, he met Kakuzu. Appearance Kinkaku was a burly shinobi, with a muscular build and towering stature. He seemingly possessed long and light-coloured hair with prominent dark tips, arranged in a style reminiscent of a Native American headdress. These features are accentuated by the presence of two distinctive horns that emerge from the abundant hair on his head as well as a light-coloured rectangular marking on his nose. Unusually, he had the same characteristic whisker-like marks on his face as Naruto Uzumaki. This is due to the fact that during his lifetime he and his brother attempted to seize the Demon Fox and were swallowed instead. They survived for two weeks in the beast's stomach until it spit them out. His typical attire was comprised from the standard Kumogakure Flak Jacket, worn over a high collared sleeveless uniform, and a pair of simple wrist-guards. The kanji for is tattooed upon the shoulder of his exposed left arm. Personality Kinkaku was, like his brother, considered to be a disgrace to Kumogakure due to their belief of deceit and betrayal being battle strategies.Naruto chapter 528, page 3 Despite this, he is considered to be a loving brother, showing great fury when Ginkaku was sucked into the Benihisago by Darui.Naruto chapter 528, page 16 Abilities He and his brother were well known for their strength during their lifetime, so much so that one Kumogakure shinobi trembled in fear when he saw them and provoked the Fourth Raikage enough into almost disregarding his duties as leader of the Allied Shinobi Forces to personally confront the pair. According to Ao, the brothers both possess enormous chakra reserves with traces of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra mixed in''Naruto'' chapter 525, pages 09-10 due to being swallowed and thrown out by the Nine-Tails after surviving two weeks inside its belly. Treasured Tools The brothers wield four of the five Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths: Bashōsen, Benihisago, Kōkinjō and Shichiseiken, all of which cost a large amount of chakra, enough to kill normal humans before they can utilize the tools properly. The brothers can use them due to the combination of their high chakra level and the Nine-Tails' chakra. By combining the Benihisago, Kōkinjō and Shichiseiken, they can capture their opponent's soul and body, sealing them away for good. The Bashōsen allows them to create any of the five basic elements.Naruto chapter 527, page 05 Jinchūriki Transformations Despite not being an actual jinchūriki, he had absorbed a large amount of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's chakra while trapped in its stomach. So much so, that he was able to enter a more muscular version of Naruto Uzumaki's six-tailed form. However, it lacks the Nine-Tails' skeleton. Kinkaku also seems to retain his mind, unlike Naruto, who lost to his bestial instincts in this form.Naruto chapter 528, page 16 Part II Shinobi World War Arc After his resurrection by Kabuto Yakushi, Kinkaku and Ginkaku are part of an Akatsuki coalition sent to the western coast of the Land of Lightning, where they are met by the First Division. As the confrontation commences, he recognizes Darui as the individual who inherited the Third Raikage's techniques, from the distinctive tattoo on his left shoulder, indicating to Kinkaku that he must be rather strong.Naruto chapter 526, page 17 After Darui's comment, he says that, since years have passed, people from Kumogakure started to stop respecting him and his brother. After Atsui and Samui arrive, he summons from his mouth the Bashōsen and Shichiseiken, giving the latter weapon to his brother, and while the Kōkinjō wrapping in his right arm. He hits both Atsui and Samui with Kōkinjō and orders it to release their souls so Shichiseiken can cut them. He then reads the special word from Shichiseiken and uses Bashōsen to burn Atsui's arm, forcing him to say "hot", his special word, thus being sealed away. While his brother takes Samui hostage, Kinkaku attempts to attack Darui, but fails and Darui cuts his arm off. Darui then attacks both brothers with his Storm Release: Laser Circus technique freeing Samui in the same breath. Kinkaku however, kicks his severed arm with the Kōkinjō wrapped around it into Darui. He then cuts Darui's soul and Ginkaku records it. While Darui was being sucked into the Benihisago, he was able to change the word he used the most from "dull" to "sorry" by saying it many times, thus canceling the sealing technique. He disarmed Ginkaku, causing him to crash into the Kōkinjō. Darui then commandeered both the Benihisago and the Shichiseiken, and proceeded to seal Ginkaku, whose most used word was "Kinkaku". Afterwards, Kinkaku went berserk, entering a form similar to that of Naruto Uzumaki's six-tailed form. Trivia * literally means "Golden Horn", and shares the same name as the Kinkaku Force, suggesting that Kinkaku was its leader. * Both Kinkaku and his brother are likely based on two characters from the Chinese classic "Journey to the West". In this story, Kinkaku and Ginkaku are two demon king brothers, known as the and the . * A Buddist Temple is based off Kinkaku's name; Kinkaku-ji|金閣寺|Temple of the Golden Pavilion. References